


乌鸦

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fray|Esteem, Other, not porn but without plot, 公式光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 他用乌鸦去衔死人眼球的仪态，庄重而贪婪地俯下身去。





	乌鸦

**Author's Note:**

> 意味不明，个人低级趣味。

混战结束后的战场一片狼藉。他的大剑还陷在一具尸体里，剑刃卡在某两根肋骨之间，拔出来又得费些力气。有几只乌鸦飞过来，把四周的剑柄当作栖木，去啄死人们的眼球。

已经冷掉的血从他的盔甲上淌下来，仿佛铠甲本身在融化，落在地上留下又黑又红的痕迹。他把剑从死人胸口抽出来，挥手驱赶那些乌鸦，它们要用喙去衔黏附在他那铁皮上的肉屑和被切碎的内脏。英雄闻起来和死尸没多少区别。

去河边。弗雷站在旁边说。

他这会儿看起来倒不是很担心，或许是因为英雄身上几乎全不是他自己的血。他听从弗雷的话，拖着赤红脚印来到河滩上，剑上和手上滴着血。零散的鸦群跟随在他身后，他身着墨色，看起来就像一只巨大的乌鸦。

现在才是初春，河水冰得刺骨。幻影坐在岸边，注视着他慢慢走进水里，直到水面没过腿根。他小心翼翼地捧起流水，浑然不觉寒冷，把满是干涸血痕的脸重新洗得白净光滑、被血污浆成一团的头发柔软服帖地粘在脸颊。他花了不少功夫才清理掉盔甲和重剑上的血渍，一截河流都被他刷掉的颜色染得赤红。附近的鹿和羊羔会用责备的眼神瞧他，因为它们不好再喝这处的水；对鸦群和那些瘦得皮包骨的野兽倒是件喜事，它们吃得很快，饥肠辘辘地舔掉水面上的浮油和碎肉。

等他从河水里走出来时已经不再是那副在地狱里打滚摸爬过的模样，反而干净得像新生婴儿，只是身上还多少漂浮着些冰冷的、湿漉漉的铁锈气味，像一团夜雾。弗雷在火堆边等着他，嘲笑他说又变回了完美英雄，然后扯着他的手甲将他扑倒在地。幻影的尖牙刺进他的喉咙，焦灼地吮吸着他的血肉，他头晕目眩，下意识地把手放在对方腰上，几乎能感到自己的舌尖也涌起血的甜味。天色很暗，到处是乌鸦的叫声，肮脏的月亮有气无力地从灰红的云层间探出头。又过了一会儿，幻影终于停下不吃，他的面孔埋在他的颈窝，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。

“你闻起来还是和尸体一样。”弗雷刻薄地说。

“就像一只乌鸦？”

“就像一只乌鸦。”

他们哈哈大笑。英雄小声地念叨着抱歉。弗雷抬起头来，从他身上离开。光之战士看到他的脸：不再是黑色面具的脸、和他一样的脸，又如此不同。他嘴边满是鲜血，因为吃得太急，盔甲包裹下的身体有新鲜的伤口正在愈合。他向他伸出一只受了伤的手，伤痕下没有血液，只有翻滚的深渊，是夜色滴落他的指缝。光之战士谨慎地捧起那只手。

吃吧，喝吧。幻影温柔地低语。

他在弗雷面前跪下，郑重地低垂头颅，用去衔死人眼珠的乌鸦般的仪态，庄严而贪婪地啜饮起甘美的黑暗来。


End file.
